factorio_creative_modefandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Menu/Cheats/Team Cheats
Team cheats are associated with each team (a.k.a. force), meaning that you cannot apply these cheats to specific player. Each cheat is applied to all players in the same team. If there are multiple teams in the game, which is the usual case, you will see the team selection bar for you to choose the team to apply cheats, in case you have the access right (e.g. being admin). If the bar does not exists, the target will always be your own team. Creative tools' recipes When it is turned on, your team can craft the god-like entities provided by this mod. See items for details. Loaders' recipes When it is turned on, your team can craft the loaders, which were designed for connecting containers and transport belts without losing any throughput but then cancelled because of being too overpowered. See Factorio Friday Facts #128 for details. Railgun recipes When it is turned on, your team can craft the Railgun and Railgun dart. Railgun can shot a straight beam towards a target direction, dealing damage to all entities on the line. But beware that its fire sound is very loud. All technologies When the Unlock button is clicked, all technologies will be instantly researched for your team. When the Reset button is clicked, all technologies will be reset. Instant research When it is turned on, every research process will be completed immediately once it is set. Reach distance When the OK button is clicked, bonus reach distance of each player character in your team will be set to the number on the text field. Same as the reach distance personal cheat, but the effect is applied on the whole team. No effect on the players in God Mode, because they already have infinite reach distance. Mining speed When the OK button is clicked, bonus mining speed of each player character in your team will be set to the number on the text field. Same as the mining speed personal cheat, but the effect is applied on the whole team. Note: unlock reach distance and running speed, changing the team mining speed does have effect in God Mode! Running speed When the OK button is clicked, bonus running speed of each player character in your team will be set to the number on the text field. Same as the running speed personal cheat, but the effect is applied on the whole team. No effect on the players in God Mode, because running speed in such mode is separated and unchangeable. Inventory bonus When the OK button is clicked, the additional number of inventory slots of each player in your team will be set to the number on the text field. Quickbar count When the OK button is clicked, the number of quickbars of each player in your team will be set to the number on the text field. Inserter capacity bonus When the OK button is clicked, the additional number of items that each non-stack inserter in your team can transfer will be set to the number on the text field. E.g. if it is set to 5, each burner inserter can transfer at most 6 items of the same type each time. But the actual number is still limited by the stack size of the transferred item. Stack inserter capacity bonus When the OK button is clicked, the additional number of items that each stack inserter in your team can transfer will be set to the number on the text field. E.g. if it is set to 10, each stack inserter can transfer at most 11 items of the same type each item. But the actual number is still limited by the stack size of the transferred item. Chart all When the OK button is clicked, all generated chunks will be revealed in the map for a short duration. The revealed chunks will slowly be covered by fogs again. Remove all units When the OK button is clicked, all AI units in the team will be removed and the pathfinders will be flushed. If applied on the enemy team, all alien units (biters, spitters) will be removed, while their spawners and worms will not be affected. Enable all / Disable all Enable or disable all of the default team cheats, which include: History